Our Destiny
by Luiyna
Summary: Hermione a toujours protégé Harry & Ron, après 6 ans ça n'a pas changé. Mais cette fois, sauver Harry de ses erreurs pourrait avoir des conséquences pour le moins étonnantes...
1. Chapter 1 : Sectumsempra

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à J.K. Raowling. Dieu me préserve qu'elle ne lise jamais ce que je fais de ses personnages !_

_Contexte : J'ai choisi de commencer mon action au cours de la 6ème année à Poudlard de nos jeunes sorciers. J'ai écrit le premier chapitre en collant au maximum au déroulement du tome 6. Merci d'ailleurs à Lil's C (.net/u/1528258/Lils_C) qui m'a renseignée quand je n'avais pas les livres sous la main =) Jusqu'au moment où mon histoire dévie de celle de notre chère J.K. Rowling ;)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de mon humble fanfiction au moins autant que j'aime à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que la critique soit positive ou négative ! La critique est ce qui me permet de me perfectionner, j'en ai besoin alors surtout lâchez-vous ! Je ne vous demanderais que de respecter ce que je fais, et si vous n'aimez pas, argumentez pour me dire pourquoi, est-ce l'histoire en elle-même ? Ma façon d'écrire ? Dites-moi tout ! ^^_

* * *

La jeune préfète ne savait plus quoi penser de son meilleur ami… Et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était devenu miraculeusement meilleur que tout le monde en potion, meilleur qu'Hermione… Harry avait toujours été bien meilleur sur un balais que Hermione ne le serait jamais et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Bien sûr que la jeune Gryffondor aimait, voulait être première partout, comme si elle voulait prouver sa valeur, pour justifier sa présence à Poudlard aux yeux de tous…

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle se faisait du soucis pour Harry. Le plus célèbre des Gryffondor suivait les instructions d'un inconnu ! Il était devenu si brillant en potion parce qu'il faisait confiance aux annotations d'un potentiel ancien élève dont il avait hérité le livre par un étrange concours de circonstances. Chacun d'eux savait ce que ç'avait donné lors de leur seconde année à Poudlard… Ginny et Hermione avait bien tenté de raisonner Harry mais plus têtu que lui tu meurs… Ce n'était pourtant il n'y a que quatre ans mais le jeune Gryffondor s'entêtait en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun point commun entre ses deux livres… Et que de toute façon bien des choses étaient arrivées depuis, ce qui l'avait rendu, selon lui, plus prudent… Hermione n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre ne sachant que trop bien à quoi Harry faisait allusion. La mort de Sirius avait énormément bouleversé le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait responsable. Elle s'était contenté de lui rappeler que « la prudence est mère de sûreté… »

Ce qui, plus que cette histoire de livre de potion, la tracassait au sujet de son ami était son obsession malsaine pour le jeune Malfoy… Harry était persuadé que le blondinet de Serpentard était devenu un mangemort et qu'il préparait quelque chose de louche. De l'avis de la jeune femme c'était complètement crétin, car qu'est-ce qui n'était pas louche chez un Malfoy ? Et quand ne préparaient-ils pas un sale coup ?

Elle devait à tout prix raisonner le jeune Gryffondor avant qu'il ne s'attire -encore- des ennuis, du moins plus que d'habitude… Elle soupira en pensant à la chance qu'avait Harry que le professeur Dumbledore veille autant sur lui, sans quoi cela fait bien longtemps que l'Élu aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner après avoir été voir le professeur Vector pour une erreur qu'elle pensait avoir fait sur son dernier devoir d'arithmancie, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu savoir et lui avait dit d'attendre qu'il rende leur travaux en classe. En arrivant à la table des Gryffondor elle ne vit pas la tête brune d'Harry. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Ron.

**« Où est Harry ? »** s'enquit-elle auprès de rouquin.

**« 'sais pas. »** répondit-il la bouche pleine ajoutant un haussement d'épaule qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête. **« Herm' ! T'es pas bien ? »** marmonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

**« Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus de ce que fait Harry ! Il va encore s'attirer des ennuis ! »** s'écria-t-elle.

**« On est pas ses parents ! »** ronchonna le jeune homme.

**« Non c'est vrai, »** admit-elle, **« mais nous sommes ses amis. »** ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons pour partir à la recherche du Gryffondor le plus célèbre de Poudlard.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas trop où chercher… Hermione fureta au hasard dans les couloirs avec la plus grande discrétion possible, restant à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant trahir la présence d'Harry, ou d'un professeur à éviter… Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer d'ennui en ayant à justifier sa présence dans les couloirs à l'heure du dîner, ni en attirer à Harry. Elle finit par se retrouver près des toilettes de la tristement célèbre « Mimi Geignarde » où une bagarre fusait entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

**« Assurditio »** souffla-t-elle afin qu'aucun professeur ne soit alerté par le bruit. **« HARRY ! »** hurla-t-elle **« À quoi tu joues ? »** cria-t-elle à son intention.

**« Sectumspempra !»** lança-t-il à l'encontre du Serpentard.

Le silence répondit à son sort et Harry se tourna un sourire victorieux vers Hermione qui se contenta de lever les yeux en guise de réponse. Tout deux s'approchèrent du dernier endroit où ils avaient vu Malfoy. La jeune femme étouffa un cri dans sa main, tandis que le jeune garçon au regard d'émeraude restait stupéfait face à la scène. Le blond de Serpentard était étendu sur le sol, se vidant de son sang…

**« Harry »** souffla la jeune Gryffondor **« Va-t-en ! »** lui intima-t-elle.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda-t-il éberlué.

**« Va-t-en ! »** lui répéta-t-il. **« Je vais essayer de le sauver et de réparer tes âneries, mais je t'en prie va-t-en. Si on te trouve ici personne ne doutera de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si c'est moi qu'on trouve on supposera juste que Malfoy m'aura attaquée le premier. »**

**« Mais Herm', je… »** commença-t-il.

**« Va-t-en ! »** lui hurla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Harry n'osa pas répliquer et partit en direction de la salle commune sans demander son reste.

**« Bien… »** murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même. **« À toi de jouer ma grande. »** ajouta-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Malfoy et commença à réciter les formules qu'elle connaissait. Elle en essaya quelques unes sans succès, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout avec des sortilèges qu'elle avait lu dans des livres traitant de magie moins… « traditionnelle » du moins pour Poudlard. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le flux de sang se stopper et les plaies se refermer lentement.

**« Gr… er… sang… »** marmotta Malfoy en essayant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme, sans le moindre succès cependant.

**« Malfoy ! »** fit-elle en le fusillant du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter net. **« Si tu finis ta phrase je te jure que je t'achève sur le champ. »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné, mais ne bougea plus d'un poil ni ne dit un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle est fini. Quand toutes les plaies furent refermées, Hermione s'attaqua aux toilettes qui étaient eux aussi dans un sale état. Elle s'assura que rien ne puisse laisser deviner que la troisième guerre mondiale avait eu lieu dans les toilettes de Poudlard.

**« Je veux que tu me jures de ne rien dire de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Malfoy. »** lui dit-elle sans même se retourner vers lui.

**« Va te faire… »** commença le jeune homme. Hermione s'était retournée un regard assassin qui avait stoppé net Draco.

**« Je viens de te sauver la vie ! »** fit-elle remarquer. **« Je n'espère pas le moins du monde que tu changes d'attitude envers moi, j'en ai même rien à faire. Je te demande juste de la boucler. Est-ce vraiment trop demander comme marque de gratitude ? »** assena-t-elle.

Le blondinet de Serpentard s'étonna de l'assurance qu'avait Granger à cet instant. Il lui trouva un certain charme avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe qui plus est amie de celui-qui-aurait-dû-mourir : l'insupportable Potter.

**« Très bien »** abdiqua-t-il. **« De toute façon je serais la risée des Serpentard si j'admettais que j'ai été sauvée par une sa… tané Gryffondor »** se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lança Hermione.

**« Parfait, nous sommes donc d'accord pour une fois. »** persifla-t-elle. **« Si tu as, cependant le malheur, de trahir ta promesse, je me ferais un plaisir de te prouver à quel point je suis douée en magie. »** souffla-t-elle un sourire en coin qui ne dit rien qui vaille au jeune Serpentard qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de sortir des toilettes.

La jeune Gryffondor attendit une dizaine de minute avant de rejoindre directement sa salle commune, tant pis pour le dîner de toute façon tout avait dû être remballé. Elle mangerait plus au petit-déjeuner, pour l'instant elle devait retrouver Harry.

Elle le trouva assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle, qui comme souvent était remplie, il bondit vers elle dès qu'elle passa le tableau.

**« Hermione ! »** s'exclama-t-il visiblement soulagé. **« Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec… »**

**« Il y a quelqu'un dans votre dortoir ? »** le coupa-t-elle.

**« Non. »** lui répondit-il se dirigeant vers l'escalier suivit d'Hermione.

Hermione referma la porter derrière elle et la verrouilla, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés avant qu'elle est fini de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle lui ai ordonné de partir. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un lit, face à face et Hermione commença.

**« Merci, Herm'. »** souffla-t-il quand elle eût terminé son récit.

**« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te sauvais la mise. »** marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Toujours est-il que je vais garder un œil sur Malfoy pour m'assurer qu'il ne dira rien. Même si je pense qu'il n'osera pas raconter que c'est moi qui l'ai guéri… »** grimaça-t-elle. **« D'autant plus qu'il a perdu face à toi. L'orgueil de ce garçon est tellement démesuré qu'il ne dira probablement rien. Mais je préfère m'en assurer. »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolé Herm'… »** marmotta Harry en regardant ses mains devenues soudain très intéressantes.

**« On t'avait pourtant prévenu, puisque je suppose que cette formule vient du livre de ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Je ne connaissais pas cette formule. »** asséna-t-elle.

**« Oui, je l'avais lu dans le livre… »** avoua piteusement le jeune Gryffondor.

**« Tu dois t'en débarrasser Harry ! »** lui ordonna-t-elle.

**« Et si je me contente de ne pas tester les formules ? »** tenta-t-il, regrettant instantanément lorsque la jeune femme darda sur lui un regard assassin. **« Bon, bon d'accord… Je m'en débarrasserais dès demain. »** soupira-t-il.

**« Non. »** répliqua Hermione. **« Tu vas me le donner dès maintenant et c'est _moi_ qui m'en débarrasserais. Comme ça tu ne seras pas tenté d'aller le récupérer. »** précisa-t-elle.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher le livre de potion et le tendit à la jeune femme qui le prit sans un mot se contentant d'hocher la tête et de quitter la chambre du jeune homme.

* * *

_Verdict ? é_è_


	2. Chapter 2 : Reflexions

Deuxième chapitre et oui déjà ! Je ne vous garanti pas que ça sera toujours aussi rapide par contre ^^ Mais l'avantage est que j'fais des chapitres d'en moyenne 2000 mots c'est relativement court donc quand je suis inspirée le chapitre s'écrit tout seul =) J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fics avec des chapitres courts ou alors avec beaucoup de dialogues, du coup 2000 mots c'est déjà énorme pour moi x) mais je promets d'essayer de les allonger petit à petit =D

À présent les remerciements x)

À ma toute nouvelle Beta alias Cedaly

À Lil's C sans qui je n'aurais sans doute pas commencer cette fic x)

À mes trois autres lectrices que je ne pensais pas avoir xD so-chocolate, Odyssea-fic et x-Melissa-Malfoy-x merci d'être venue lire cette fic et d'avoir laisser une review =) j'avoue que sans vous trois en plus je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi motivée pour écrire le deuxième chapitre ;p

Merci aussi à mes lectrices de l'ombre qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes ça aussi ça m'a motivé ^^

Merci également à vous qui lisez mais ne laissez aucune trace mais à qui je donne peut-être le sourire à la lecture =)

Bref fini le baratin je vous laisse lire en espérant être à la hauteur ;)

* * *

Comme elle l'avait annoncé à Harry, la jeune Gryffondor avait épié Malfoy durant toute la semaine qui avait suivie afin de savoir si ce dernier tenait parole. Elle fut étonnée de voir que non seulement il ne parlait à personne de ce qui s'était passé mais qu'il paraissait même éviter le trio, comme beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard aimaient appeler Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Alors qu'elle le suivait, elle avait fini par le perdre de vue au détour d'un couloir. Elle fut attrapée et plaquée contre un mur par une poigne de fer.

**« À quoi tu joues**** Granger ? »** grogna une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

**« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi figures-toi, Malfoy. »** cracha-t-elle.

**« Tu surveilles mes faits et gestes. Pas très Gryffondor comme attitude, surtout venant de toi. »** lança-t-il avec son sempiternel sourire suffisant. **« Tu ne peux pas entrer dans la salle des Serpentards, comment peux-tu t'assurer que je n'ai pas déjà tout raconté ? » **ajouta-t-il mauvais.

**« Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas été plus désagréable envers Harry qu'il ne l'est d'habitude. J'en conclus donc que tu n'as rien dit. »** répondit-elle avec une assurance qui surprit le jeune Serpentard.

Il se reprit rapidement, mais cette hésitation de quelques secondes n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor.

**« Tu marques un point, Granger. Mais si tu ne me lâches pas les baskets notre accord sera rompu et je me ferais une joie d'aller relater cette histoire, déformée et amplifiée bien sûr, à ce très cher Professeur Rogue. »** gronda-t-il.

**« Tu diras vraiment qu'une Sang-de-bourbe t'as sauvé la vie**** ? »** assena-t-elle en grimaçant sur le terme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde.

**« J'insisterais surtout sur le fait que Potter a tenté de m'assassiner. »** répliqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

La jeune femme frissonna devant ces yeux qui la transperçaient. Elle savait que le Serpentard était près à tout pour faire tomber Harry, même à avouer que c'était elle qui l'avait secouru ensuite, puisqu'il insisterait sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour couvrir le Survivant.

**« Si tu avais été à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose… »** souffla-t-elle.

**« Non. »** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. **« À ta place, je t'aurais laissé mourir au lieu de m'évertuer à te sauver comme tu l'as fait. »** persifla-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réplique.

**« Pourquoi**** ? »** demanda-t-il abruptement.

**« Pourquoi quoi**** ? »** s'étonna Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Il relâcha sa prise sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

**« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé**** ? »** s'enquit-il. **« Vous n'auriez plus jamais à vous soucier de moi si tu m'avais laissé mourir… »** souffla-t-il comme si cette solution avait été la meilleure pour lui aussi.

La Gryffondor le regarda soupçonneuse et se noya dans les deux puits des yeux gris orage du jeune homme.

**« Je ne suis pas comme toi… »** commença-t-elle ce qui eu pour effet de renfrogner le blond, **« pour moi toute vie à de la valeur, même la tienne Malfoy, et si j'ai les moyens de sauver une vie, je le fais. »** termina-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la regarda un instant, avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de sa salle commune.

* * *

_« même la tienne Malfoy »_ cette phrase résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête blonde. Elle avait dit ça avec douceur, d'une voix presque… quel était ce mot déjà… ah oui… compatissante. Elle semblait avoir pitié de lui, de sa vie. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait rien ! Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'il pensait et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il en était venu à se dire qu'il aurait vraiment préféré mourir dans ses toilettes. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de ce qu'il allait lui arriver quand il aurait échoué. Un échec ne lui serait jamais pardonné, il avait été choisi pour cette mission, et il devait l'accomplir s'il voulait vivre.

Il n'avait jamais autant douté de lui qu'en cette 6ème année à Poudlard. Il avait une mission à accomplir, une mission aisée pensait-il au début, et pourtant… Depuis le début de l'année ses tentatives n'avaient été que de cuisants échecs… Il ne pouvait pas laisser voir ses doutes à qui que ce soit, un Malfoy ne doute pas, JAMAIS. Il n'avait trouvé que « Mimi Geignarde » pour se confier, et c'est pourquoi Potter l'avait trouvé là. Potter… le Grand Potter, le Saint Potter… Potter qui avait refusé la poignée de main que Draco lui avait offert la première année. Le jeune Serpentard ne lui avait jamais pardonné cette humiliation et depuis ce jour il s'évertuait à lui pourrir la vie autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était tellement facile de le haïr lui, sa sang-de-bourbe et son fidèle Wistili. Il les haïssait pour l'affront que lui avait infligé le soi-disant Élu, et pour les questions de sang… C'était tellement ancré dans son éducation que haïr la sang-de-bourbe et le traître à son sang était comme une évidence, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Et pourtant… pourtant il les enviait… Jamais il ne connaîtrait une amitié si forte, jamais il n'aurait l'assurance qu'une personne, autre que sa mère, serait prête à tout pour lui, même à mourir. Potter avait ça lui… Draco savait que Granger serait prête à tout pour que Saint Potter continue de vivre ou même pour le rouquin, et les deux jeunes Gryffondor se battraient corps et âmes si la jeune femme était menacée… Lui qui avait-il ? Goyle et Crabbe n'étaient pas ses amis, c'était ses larbins, de fidèles larbins mais des larbins quand même. Il y avait bien Zabbini, mais même si le jeune homme était sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Malfoy, il savait que jamais ce dernier ne donnerait sa vie pour sauver la vie de Draco, et l'inverse était tout aussi vraie. Non le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas de véritable ami, et n'en aurait probablement jamais, il n'était pas proche des gens pour leur faire des confidences mais pour servir ses propres intérêts avant tout. Alors oui plus que tout il était jaloux du Survivant, jaloux qu'il ait des amis aussi fidèles, jaloux qu'ils soient avec lui pour la personne qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il pourrait leur apporter, comme c'était le cas pour le jeune Serpentard.

* * *

**« Hey, Herm'**** ! »** s'exclama Ron lorsque cette dernière entra dans la salle commune. **« Où t'étais passée ? »** s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête, à lui et au jeune Potter, de la suivre dans leur dortoir. À peine furent-ils tous les trois entrés qu'elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Malfoy m'a choppée en train de l'espionner… »** soupira-t-elle. **« Il a très moyennement apprécié… bon d'accord il n'a pas apprécié du tout. »** corrigea-t-elle devant le regard suspicieux du brun.

**« J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait ! »** grogna le rouquin.

**« Ron… »** soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. **« Qu'aurais-tu fait si tel avait été le cas ? »** demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.** « Mais je pense qu'il ne dira rien. C'est comme si… »** commença-t-elle avant de se perdre dans ses réflexions.

**« Comme si quoi**** ? »** lui demanda Harry.

**« Je ne sais pas****… Comme si ça lui passait au dessus… Comme si ce qui s'était passé était vraiment un événement dont il ne se souciait pas… »** répondit-elle songeuse.

**« Oué comme d'habitude, il joue le grand Malfoy qui ne s'intéresse à rien excepté sa petite personne, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre. »** marmotta Ron.

Aucun des deux autres Gryffondor ne répondit. Harry analysant cela comme une preuve de plus que Malfoy préparait un sale coup et Hermione se repassant la conversation avec le Serpentard.

Hermione laissa les garçons dans la salle commune et décida de sortir prendre l'air. Ses pas la conduisirent au bord du grand lac où elle s'assit. Enlevant ses chaussures elle laissa l'eau venir lécher ses pieds, elle soupira d'aise. La légère brise faisait voleter quelques mèches qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier cette brise et repensa à sa conversation avec le Serpentard, revoyant les expressions de son visage, son ton mélancolique quand il lui a fait comprendre qu'elle aurait dû le laisser mourir dans les toilettes. C'est là qu'elle comprit… Harry avait raison…

* * *

**« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour faire trempette**** ? »** persifla une voix que la jeune femme reconnut aisément.

**« Qui suit l'autre à présent, Malfoy**** ? »** demanda-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux.

**« Ne te crois pas le centre du monde Granger. J'avais envie de prendre l'air et tu es malheureusement là où je voulais aller… »** soupira-t-il, feignant la contrariété.

**« Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs. »** répliqua-t-elle.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et de l'imiter en enlevant lui aussi ses chaussures. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence paisible à peine troublé par la brise et le clapotis de l'eau. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle avait compris pour le Serpentard mais elle changea d'avis avant même d'avoir émis un son.

**« Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de jaser dans ton clan, si on te surprend en ma présence alors que tu n'es ni en train de m'insulter ni à essayer de me tuer**** ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi. »** répondit-il doucement.

La jeune femme ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa en s'apercevant qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur aucun du trio, il se contentait de les agresser verbalement. Draco esquissa un sourire triomphant en voyant les différentes émotions traverser le visage de la jeune femme au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne disait que la stricte vérité.

**« Embarrassant, hein**** ? »** persifla-t-il. **« En revanche toi… Tu as une sacré droite, mon nez s'en souvient. »** plaisanta-t-il en se frottant son nez.

**« À quoi tu joues**** ? »** lâcha la Gryffondor de but en blanc.

**« Comment ça**** ? »** soupira-t-il.

**« On a une conversation plutôt… civilisée… D'habitude tu m'aurais déjà au moins dit trois fois que je n'étais qu'une… enfin bref… »** souffla-t-elle. **« Je te l'accorde tu n'as jamais agressé physiquement aucun de nous trois, mais les paroles sont parfois bien pires. Une plaie physique on s'en remet, tu n'as plus mal au nez je suppose »** marmonna-t-elle, **« mais les mots peuvent laisser des plaies bien plus profondes qu'un coup de poing… »** ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant, **« et je ne parle pas d'un sort. »** précisa-t-elle pour empêcher le Serpentard de répliquer.

**« On a discuté la semaine dernière… »** badina-t-il.

**« Non, on a négocié… »** souligna la Gryffondor. **« Là, on discute… »** fit-elle incertaine. **« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ? »** plaisanta la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Granger dire son nom complet et c'était… étrange. Comme l'était son badinage avec elle. L'intello de service avait raison, depuis quand lui faisait-il la causette ? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie c'était vrai, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une sang-de-bourbe. Il payait sa dette envers elle en ne racontant pas ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine plutôt, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être ami avec elle. Pourtant dans ce cadre, au bord du lac comme au bord du monde, il en aurait presque eu envie. Presque… Si elle n'avait pas été une sang-de-bourbe, pas une Gryffondor, pas l'amie fidèle de Saint Potter.

**« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'espère que tu en as bien profité car ce n'est pas près d'arriver à nouveau. »** répliqua-t-il amer. **« Un sorcier de mon rang n'a rien à faire avec la vermine. »** lança le blond, acerbe.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre que déjà il s'était levé et rentrait au château.

* * *

Alors ? J'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite ça m'énerve xD et en même temps je ne veux pas stagner x)

Équilibre difficile je dois l'admettre !


	3. Chapter 3 : Help

_Non vous ne rêvez pas voici (enfin) ce troisième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente ! J'avais du mal à cerner comment commencer le chapitre. Ensuite une fois que j'l'avais commencé, j'ai réussi à le paumer... (Je soupçonne ma mère de l'avoir jeté -.-') du coup j'ai dû me remotiver pour recommencer, d'ailleurs j'ai complètement changé la manière d'aborder le chapitre XD Et pour finir le jour où j'ai eu la correction et que j'ai voulu poster la suite... mon pc qui me lâche... Là je suis sur le pc familial... Donc pour la suite ça risque d'être long aussi =S Je ne pourrais sûrement pas m'en racheter un avant début août (en admettant que je sois reprise encore cet été à l'hôtel pour faire le secrétariat) le problème n'étant pas d'écrire la suite puisque je l'écris sur papier, mais c'est d'avoir le pc familial suffisamment longtemps pour recopier... Et ça c'est moins évident =/_

_Enfin bref voilà pour les news ! Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de mes fics vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter (mon pseudo est aussi Luiyna) de temps en temps je mets des news de l'avancement de mes fics (et même des extraits parfois ;p) mais sinon j'raconte beaucoup ma life haha_

_Merci à AngiKltz, ma nouvelle Beta ici aussi, pour la correction et le titre du chapitre \o/_

* * *

Peu de temps après, une fois Hermione revenue du lac, Harry était entré en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour leur annoncer qu'il partait avec le Professeur Dumbledor pour détruire un horcruxe. Il avait sommé Ron et Hermione de garder un œil sur le blondinet de Serpentard, persuadé que s'il avait un plan machiavélique c'était le moment qu'il choisirait pour le mettre à exécution.

La jeune Gryffondor avait bien tenté de répliquer, mais Potter ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Insistant sur l'importance de veiller à la sécurité de Poudlard. Bon gré mal gré elle avait fini par prévenir tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledor, qui avaient tous répondu présents sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils arpentaient tous les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione se trouvant non loin de la tour d'Astronomie. Soudain la jeune femme entendit des pas non loin de là où elle était. Elle tendit l'oreille et se dirigea vers l'origine de ces bruits. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir d'où cela provenait exactement, qu'on l'attrapait par derrière et qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche.

**« Toujours dans mes pattes Granger. »** grogna son « agresseur ».

La jeune femme n'eût évidemment aucun mal à reconnaître la voix du jeune Malfoy. Elle s'étonnait de constater que sa voix lui était devenue aussi familière, du moins sa voix sans qu'il soit méprisant, car ce timbre-là, cela faisait six années qu'elle l'entendait constamment.

**« Je vais te lâcher, Granger, un mot et tu es morte. »** menaça-t-il en desserrant doucement sa prise sur la jeune femme.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! »** s'exclama Hermione hors d'elle, tout en se retournant vers lui. **« Tu mériterais que je t'explose une fois de plus le nez ! »** maugréa-t-elle.

**« Oh pitié, Granger ! Boucle-la ! »** gronda-t-il en la plaquant contre un mur et en reposant sa main sur sa bouche. **« Si tu ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui, pour l'amour du ciel tais-toi ! »** répéta le blondinet.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et l'ôta lentement de sa bouche, tout en le fixant froidement.

**« Et c'est toi qui me tuerais, Malfoy ? »** siffla, amère, la Gryffondor. **« Une sang-de-bourbe en moins, voilà qui devrait ravir ton cher Vol… »** commença-t-elle avant que le jeune homme ne plaque à nouveau sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

**« Ne prononce pas son nom ! »** suppliait presque Draco.

**« Ce n'est qu'un stupide nom ! » **s'énerva Hermione.

**« Je sais, je sais. Mais s'il te plait… »** insista-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il semblait si peu sûr de lui… presque fragile. Harry avait visé juste, il se passait quelque chose avec Malfoy, mais c'était certainement plus gros que ce que Potter aurait pu imaginer…

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco ? »** demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Le jeune homme frissonna et détourna le regard à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui…

**« Draco ? »** murmura Hermione.

**« Arrête. » **siffla-t-il en braquant son regard le plus noir sur la jeune femme, qui eut un mouvement de recul. **« Arrête d'être aussi compatissante ! »** appuya-t-il. **« Nos maisons sont ennemies, notre sang fait que nous sommes ennemis, tu es l'amie de Saint Potter ce qui fait de nous des ennemis aussi. Nous avons toutes les raisons de nous haïr, alors arrête d'être aussi gentille avec moi ! »** acheva-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas de la jeune femme et lui tournant le dos.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. Hermione encaissait, Draco ruminait. Il perdait du temps et il le savait. D'une minute à l'autre ses « renforts » seraient là. Il devait accomplir sa mission, son devoir… Il se retourna, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme se soit autant approchée de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende. Leur corps se touchaient et, dans le mouvement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, les électrisant tous les deux.

**« Écoute Hermione… » **commença-t-il, frissonnant en prononçant pour la première fois le prénom de la jeune femme.

La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas. Leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées quelques millisecondes, il avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois, elle qui avait fini par croire qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité le retenir. Elle se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de lui…

**« Shhht »** fit-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. **« Harry avait deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec toi et je pense qu'il était loin de se douter de l'étendue du désastre… »** souffla-t-elle** « Je ne voulais pas le croire jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu aurais réellement préféré mourir la semaine dernière. Quel que soit ton problème, je suis certaine que l'on peut t'aider Draco. Laisse-moi t'aider… »** ajouta-t-elle incertaine.

**« Personne ne peut m'aider… »** répondit-il **« J'espère que tu me pardonneras, mais c'est la seule façon de te sauver la vie. Petrificus Totalus. »** murmura-t-il sans laisser le temps à la Gryffondor de répliquer.

Hermione tomba en arrière et le jeune homme la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol où il la posa délicatement sur le côté pour qu'elle semble morte aux yeux des mangemorts qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

**« Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre, Hermione. Encore moins devenir ami. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi, une vie pour une vie. »** souffla-t-il. **« À présent ma dette est payée. »** affirma-t-il avant de monter à la tour d'astronomie pour accomplir son macabre devoir.

* * *

Ce fut Luna qui finit par trouver Hermione et annuler le sort. Lui apprenant la terrible nouvelle par la même occasion : le Professeur Dumbledor était mort. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… C'était donc ça la mission de Draco… Tuer Albus Dumbledor… Affaiblir l'école pour son « Lord » sûrement… Harry avait bel et bien raison… Malfoy avait rejoint _leur_ rang.

La jeune femme courut à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle savait que ce soir leur avenir venait d'être bouleversé à tout jamais. Elle se sentit coupable, si elle avait deviné, si elle avait stoppé le Serpentard au lieu de lui proposer stupidement de l'aide ! Elle finit par retrouver Harry et Ron et tomba en larmes dans leurs bras. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils venaient de perdre leur plus grand soutien dans cette lutte.

Lorsque les professeurs envoyèrent tous les élèves dans leur dortoir, le célèbre trio attendit que tout le monde aille se coucher afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry leur conta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils étaient allés détruire l'horcruxe, invectivant ce R.A.B. de malheur ! Par sa faute Dumbledor s'était affaiblît pour rien ! Il raconta ensuite tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la tour d'astronomie. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à l'évocation de Malfoy, encore plus en apprenant qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras… mais elle sentit un poids, dont elle n'avait pas conscience, s'envoler en apprenant qu'il n'avait eu le cran de tuer Dumbledor et que c'était Rogue qui avait lancé le sort fatal. Draco n'était pas un tueur, elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait épargnée, elle en était à présent persuadée.

**« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça… mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »** souffla Hermione.

**« Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne ! »** s'exclama Ron. **« Rogue et Malfoy sont deux sales types de plus dans les rangs de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Dumbledor a été stupide de croire que Rogue était de notre côté… »**

**« Il n'empêche que j'avais raison pour Malfoy ! C'est un mangemort et il avait bien prévu un sale coup. »** se réjouissait Harry.

La Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête. L'égo masculin était vraiment sans limite, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la désespérer.

**« Le Profess0eur Dumbledor n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur de jugement… »** murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention des garçons. **« Il avait très certainement dû s'assurer d'une manière ou d'une autre que le Professeur Rogue leur était fidèle… »**

**« Je te rappelle que Rogue est un très bon occlumens. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai subi l'année dernière ? »** s'enquit Harry.

**« Bien sûr que oui et d'ailleurs je maintiens toujours qu'il essayait de t'aider. »** répliqua la jeune femme. **« Oui, oui je sais que le Professeur Rogue te déteste comme il détestait ton père et blablabla »** ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. **« Mais si tu avais réussi à passer outre tes rancœurs et surtout ta haine envers le professeur je suis persuadée que tu aurais pu le bloquer et Voldemort n'aurait pas pu t'atteindre. Oh pour l'amour du ciel Ron ! Quand arrêteras-tu de grimacer à l'entente de ce stupide nom ? »** s'énerva Hermione en voyant Ron frémir et faire une horrible mimique quand elle prononça le nom de Voldemort.

**« Jamais je crois… »** répondit-il.

La Gryffondor soupira, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Malheureusement elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Malgré elle, ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers Malfoy, à ce qu'il lui avait dit… _« J'espère que tu me pardonneras »_ pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle lui pardonne ? Il ne semblait pourtant que vouloir payer sa dette à valeur égale… _« une vie pour une vie »_ Non elle ne le comprenait pas. À chacun de leurs improbables tête-à-tête il lui avait paru chaque fois un peu plus humain, un peu plus fragile… La raison était sans doute l'approche de plus en plus imminente de l'échéance pour réussir sa mission… Mais il avait échoué non ? Il n'a pas pu se résoudre à tuer le Professeur Dumbledor comme il n'a pas pu la tuer elle, alors qu'une fille comme elle en moins lui aurait sûrement valu un nombre inconsidérable de points. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Comme si c'était un tout nouveau Malfoy dont elle avait fait la connaissance, un « gentil » Malfoy, ce qui était carrément un oxymore…

Morphée finit par tendre ses bras à Hermione et celle-ci sombra dans un profond sommeil dénué de rêves.

* * *

Draco et le Professeur Rogue avaient transplané non loin de la demeure des Malfoys.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Professeur ? »** s'enquit le jeune Serpentard. « **J'allais le faire ! Vous vouliez vous attribuer tout le mérite ? »**

**« Vraiment ? »** persifla Severus.** « Vous n'en aviez pourtant pas l'air… »** s'amusa-t-il. **« Et non je ne voulais en aucun cas m'attribuer le mérite de cette mission, mais vous n'êtes pas un tueur Draco, »** continua-t-il devant le silence du jeune homme. **« J'avais fait un Serment Inviolable avec votre mère,** » expliqua-t-il. **« Je devais vous aider à réussir cette mission quitte à la mener à bien moi-même. »**

**« Excusez-moi Professeur… »** marmotta Draco.

**« Vous devriez ouvrir les yeux et vous apercevoir que certaines personnes tiennent à vous. »** lâcha Rogue avant de transplaner à nouveau, laissant le jeune homme seul pour affronter ses parents, du moins son père…

**« Puisqu'il faut y aller… » **souffla le blondinet.

Comme il s'y attendait, Draco s'était fait passer un savon par son père qui lui reprochait de ne pas avoir eu assez de cran et que par sa faute ils ne retrouveraient pas leur rang aux côtés du Lord.

**« C'est de votre faute si nous avons perdu ce rang que vous aimez tant ! »** avait-il craché. **« C'est à cause de vous si le nom des Malfoy ne signifie plus rien ! Ne me reprochez pas une faute dont vous êtes initialement l'auteur ! »** avait-il hurlé avant de quitter le salon où ils se trouvaient.

**« Draco ! »** avait appelé Lucius en esquissant un pas pour le suivre, mais Narcissa l'en empêcha.

**« Tu sais qu'il a raison, laisse-le tranquille. Il se sent suffisamment coupable comme ça ! »**

Protéger Draco était une des seule raison qui pouvait pousser Narcissa à s'opposer à son mari ou contre n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs… même contre le Lord. Pour son fils, elle serait capable de se battre comme une lionne, jusqu'à en mourir.

Draco était monté dans sa chambre où il ruminait à présent. Il avait pu entendre sa mère empêcher son père de le retenir. Les paroles de son professeur et parrain lui revinrent en mémoire : _« certaines personnes tiennent à vous »_. Il pensa évidemment à sa mère. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. L'amour d'une mère ne s'explique pas.

Malgré lui ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à Granger _« Laisse-moi t'aider »_ avait-elle murmuré.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »** siffla-t-il comme pour s'en persuader. **« À force de vouloir aider tout le monde cette idiote se fera tuer. »** grogna-t-il.

Il se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul ! Et surtout pourquoi cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas ? Il aurait dû la tuer dans ce couloir, personne n'aurait su que c'était lui à Poudlard. Ils auraient tous pensé à l'œuvre d'un des mangemorts, sa tante Bellatrix par exemple… Mais non au lieu de ça il s'était montré faible, prétextant payer ainsi sa dette _« une vie pour une vie »_.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour s'acquitter de sa dette qu'il l'avait épargnée. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas encore à s'expliquer ce qui l'avait retenu. Il préférait se dire qu'il était seulement faible…

S'il savait seulement à quel point il se trompait… S'il comprenait à quel point il ne l'était pas… Si seulement…

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce chapitre é_è_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
